1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cross-domain exchange system of equipment lists (CDeX system of equipment lists) and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a CDeX system of equipment lists and a method thereof where the universal plug and play protocol (UPnP protocol) is used in sharing different domain resources.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the current UPnP protocol and digital living network alliance protocol (DLNA protocol) are network technologies for local area as default, so that if needing across the Internet, then, it must be achieved through the router's port-mapping redirection technology. However, such a mechanism would be limited by a plurality of network routers (eg: wireless network sharing router) owned by a local area home. When the quantity of the network routers is too many for example, the network packet fails passing through the layers of the routers to arrive at the network nodes configured in another family.